Mysterious endeaver
by Rubyrach11
Summary: After completing a mission the ship is sucked into an adventure like no other. Is it first contact? What is the problem with the locals? How will Ed get his crew to safety? What does Kelly know that he doesn't about one of his crew members?
1. Chapter 1

The Orville – Mysterious endeavour

After completing a mission the ship is sucked into an adventure like no other. Is it first contact? What is the problem with the locals? How will Ed get his crew to safety? What does Kelly know that he doesn't about one of his crew members?

Orville c1

Ed sat in his chair listening to Gordon ramble on about their previous mission and how the others would chime in he was currently trying to once again explain sarcasm to Issac. He turned to Kelly who was smiling at his antics.

"Sir we have an unidentified cruiser coming at us from hyperspace." Lieutenant Alara stated grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hail them on line one."

"Sir all attempts of communication have been ignored."

"Shields up."

"Ed?"

"Just to be prepared." He replied looking at Kelly he couldn't stop gripping the hand rest as the cruiser appeared behind them he didn't realize he was holding his breath only to let it out when several seconds past and nothing happened.

"That was anti climatic." Gordon stated as he pressed buttons. Ed looked at Kelly relieved.

"Alara anything?"

"No sir. Still radio silence."

"Sir in coming..." Lieutenant John Lemarr's cry came too late as the ship shook under the attack from the rear.

"Gordon get us out of here." Ed cried as the ship was on red alert and all crew were strapping in.

"They are on us...damn hold on this might get a little bumpy." Gordon stated gritting his teeth as he pulled out all the stops John lending his hand where he could.

"It's not working Sir...they are on us like a bear on honey."

"Are we returning fire? Why aren't we returning fire?" Kelly asked as the ship once again shook under the attack it was receiving.

"We can't get behind it." John replied

"Sir our shields are losing power we are now at 75%" Isaac stated

"Gordon can't we get out of here?"

"We're at the edge of charted space."

"We need to get out of here. We are too far out for repairs."

"I could lose them in the asteroid field."

"I don't know man it seems to be herding us there." John stated

"It's our only option."

"Can't we hyper jump?" Kelly asked

"Into unknown space?" Gordon replied

"I don't doubt your piloting skills you could get us through the asteroid field but I don't like the idea of going where they want us to. Gordon get us in to hyper space. Isaac I want you logging our progress marking it down so we can find our way back. Bortus give me an update on damages." Ed stated taking charge everyone confirmed his orders Gordon muttering something under his breath as he pushed the engines to their fullest.

"Sir they are following us."

"Just keep going." Ed replied he stated seeming that they weren't firing on them. A couple of minutes passed and they were still being followed he could tell his crew were tense and worried as he looked around the bridge he saw the other's nerves and how Gordon and John were so focused on what they were doing.

"Sir they have dropped out, they are no longer following us."

"Alright Gordon let's see where we are." And Ed stated after all this was what most of the crew signed up for exploring space and going where no one has gone before. As they dropped out of the hyperspace Isaac informed them that there were indeed planets in this area.

"First contact?" He asked Isaac

"Indeed there is no records of the Union ever coming out this far. There is no record anywhere." Isaac informed him

"Right Gordon choose a planet. You got us away from that ship you can choose what planet to go to first."

"Right I say we go for the closes."

"Sir we may need to check the engines and the damage done."

"Right Gordon get us to the closes one." Ed stated

"Yes sir." Gordon stated and they were once again on the move Ed took this time to inform the other crew members of what happened and what they were doing. He had just finished his speech when Gordon started cursing and the ship once again started shaking.

"Gordon what is going on?" Kelly asked

"We've hit an ion storm." He stated grabbing everyone's attention so he alerted the crew to strap in and Gordon was once again trying to steer the ship away from trouble.

"I have never seen one this bad before everyone brace." Gordon shouted as it seemed the ship was taking the brunt. Ed could hear the ship being scrapped and jostled.

"Do what you can." Ed told his oldest friend. It was now up to Gordon and John as they worked completely in sync trying to save the ship.

"Sir we are reaching the planet's atmosphere." Alara informed them.

"An ion storm this close to a planet's atmosphere I have never heard of such a thing." Kelly states holding on to the hand rest as the ship groaned.

"Damnitt we lost an engine." Gordon shouted as the bridge started flashing red and sirens began informing of their upcoming doom. There was a very strange noise that had everyone very confused Ed looked to Kelly who was reading the status updates.

"What was that?" He asked

"Not from the storm." Kelly replied "we have a tear in section three but it has been sealed." She added

"We're going down Sir. We just lost another engine." Gordon informed them as the ship started it's decent onto the planet below.

"Can you land us safely enough?" He asked him.

"You can't send the life pods out they will be crushed by the ion storm." He stated as he tried holding the ship steady. "I have an idea but everyone needs to brace themselves it won't be an easy landing." He informed them.

"Do what you can." Ed stated as they crash landed on the planet. Ed found himself holding onto Kelly's hand. He seemed to black out and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to be alive. Even more surprised that he was not in the Orville. He looked around to find him surrounded by his entire crew most were still unconscious but a couple were awake. Alara was awake and had made her way over to him and Kelly who was slowly waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Orville c2

"What happened?" He asked

"We have company." Alara states and this was when he noticed his crew was surrounded by women all bearing weapons pointed at them they were on beasts with a head of an eagle and body of a horse there were over a hundred of them all armed with swords bows and other metal looking weapons.

They were talking to each other in a language he did not recognize. They seemed to get edgy when he started talking with his officers yelling at him he had no idea what they were saying but the jist was clear be quiet. He now took this time to notice the landscape they were on an open field that seemed to be surrounded by hills in the distance that was when he saw his ship or what was left of it. The outside was scratched and the back engine was gone there were three giant holes in her sides and the bridge or more accurately where the bridge used to be was crushed.

"Damn how did we survive?" He muttered "My name is Commander Ed of the Orville a ship in the Union we come in peace and mean you no harm. Can you tell us where we are?" He stated moving to the front of the crew who were now all awake and frightened at what was happening.

"You are now property of the Asamarian race. You and your possessions are now ours." A red haired warrior stated she was standing compared to the others on animals. She looked at them with kindness but what she was saying had everyone upset. Ed and Kelly regained control over their crew as those on the animals were now alert and had their bows drawn and aimed at them.

"Wait! What? You speak English? And wait just a minute we crash landed here we are no one's property." Ed stated the one that seemed to be in charge spoke again in the language no one understood so the warrior closes to him once again translated.

"We speak many languages even the primitive language known as English. You are our property as you landed on our land. The men will be sold and the women will be trained." She stated she wasn't looking at him or his crew but the one that was in charge.

He turned to Isaac hoping he knew what they were saying Gordon seemed to get what he was wanting and asked him but he was baffled he did not know this dialect. This had Ed worried if they couldn't understand what they were saying how did he know the translation was correct? He looked to Kelly but she was looking at the Orville where several warriors were going in and out taking all of their belongings and putting them in one big pile several of his crew got angry and tried stepping towards them but were harshly knocked down.

"Hey!" Kelly cries stepping forward she was grabbed around the wrist by a warrior who told her something she didn't understand when it became clear she didn't understand and was glaring at her she raised her hand as if to slap her but froze when someone called something out. Ed froze as he and every one of his crew turned to look at a midshipman who had spoken in their language. Her uniform showed she was in the engineering department but she was looking at the one that seemed to be in charge.

"What?" Ed started to question her but she continued to speak to those looking down on them. Ed turned to the translator. "What is she saying?" He asked but again he was ignored

"You speak our language?" She asked her.

"I do." She replied making her way through the crew so she was standing in front of Ed she moved over to the one holding Kelly making her let her go.

"Who are you?" She was asked but she was once again speaking in that language no one else understood. Looking directly at the one in charge and he could tell that whatever she was saying the Warriors were not impressed. They were having a conversation and Ed couldn't tell what she was saying and couldn't decipher the body language so had no idea what they were even saying and if it was helping their cause. He could tell that up until this point the midshipman hadn't expressed any emotion that was until the lady on the horse said something that she did not like.

"You shot us out of the sky!" She exclaimed this got a mix of reactions from the crew as she spoke in English. Ed was confused it was the ion storm that made them crash wasn't it? Alex Shaw that was her name. He felt proud that he finally remembered the name of the midshipman that could speak this native language. He had to admit this language sounded like it had a lot of vowels and L's in their dialect. As Alex once again rattled something off in their language. The lady in charge was stone faced as she listened before a look of distaste settled over her features. That was when a commotion was heard amongst those on the animals.

"What is going on?" Ed found himself asking

"Your friend is negotiating for your freedom. She is very fluent with our dialect not many can master it." The red haired stated

"How are they going?" Kelly asked

"So far our general has refused her...oh."

"Oh what?" Ed asked as surprise seemed to ruffle through those surrounding them.

"She has just challenged our Larcir."

"Your what?" Ed asked looking at but was confused as to why everyone seemed to start laughing. It was stopped by the general as it seemed she was asking a question.

"What is she asking?"

"The General asks why should we comply, when you are already our property?" The red haired stated it seemed that Alex thought over her answer before replying. Ed looked from Alex to the red haired warrior as her answer made every one silent.

"I thought the Asamarian were noble warriors. That they were honorable but all I see before me are pathetic arrogant bullies. You shot us out of the sky when we were in an ion storm. You took advantage of the weak going against everything you were trained to be. Everything against the Warriors code." The red haired translated for Ed and it seemed her words hit home as several of the warriors on the beasts started calling out their opinions. Alex once again silenced them by talking.  
"I don't see your honor... are you worried your Larcir is not good enough on equal grounds?" The red haired translated several grunts and complaints followed after that the general held up her hand silencing them. This time she sat straighter in the saddle before replying Ed was just happy that the red haired continued to translate for them. "What will be in it for us? As I have already stated we already have you and everything you own what makes you think we will entice such a reaction?" They waited for Alex to respond it took a second longer to regain an appropriate response. "You will not do it for your honour? Then I have something that may interest you." This seemed to spike there interest she waved for her to come over to speak closer.

She was escorted by three warriors each ones weapons not too far from her. Seeming they were far away Ed didn't hear what they were saying or what happened next. It was then that the General turned to Ed and the others as Alex was returned to the crew. It seemed they addressed this question to him as they were looking at him.

"Just say yes." Alex told him he looked at her for a second it was Kelly that answered for them.

"Very well what are your terms?" The red haired translated

"I win everyone on the Orville leaves this planet. You will help fix the ship and all our belongings are returned." Alex replied in English this time. The general responded to which Alex nodded her head in agreement. 


	3. Chapter 3

Orville c3

"What type of challenge is this?" Kelly asked looking at Alex now she didn't seem to reply as she was focused on those standing across from her a commotion was happening as the beasts moved back in sync as one lone rider rode through the gap she looked absolutely deadly. The general was saying something which Alex was nodding this time she moved over without prompting to the pile of gear.

"Anything from the ship correct?" She asked there was a muffled response as Alex bent down looking through the gear pushing some bags aside until she reached a specific box.

"She can choose her weapon from that pile." The red haired informed them.

"This is a fight?" Kelly asked

"She challenged our Larcir." The red haired repeated

"Yes but who is this Larcir?" Ed asked

"She is our Larcir our best warrior."

"And Alex wanted to fight her?"

"As the challenge of old there can be no interfering. Your best warrior against ours."

"She is not our best warrior Alara should be fighting if this is a fight."

"She offered the challenge and you backed her. She will fight."

"Why is she getting that box that isn't where our blasters are?" Bortus states looking at Alex who was opening the box surprising everyone as she pulled out a sword and two daggers. Strapping the sword to her hip her hand stopped next to the hilt. Standing up slowly she turned to face everyone as they were ushered into one giant circle giving them plenty of room to fight.

"This isn't to the death is it?" Kelly asked as Alex stepped into the circle the crowd of warriors all seemed eager especially when the Larcir slid down from her horse creature her own sword now in her hand. Kelly was surprised that Alex's sword was still kept in its scabbard. She moved over to Kelly.

"Lieutenant I am sorry if I fail you need to give them this. They have agreed to keep you alive."

"Will they let us go?"

"If I win, if not I am sure you can think of something."

"You should have told us what was going on. Alara could have taken this challenge."

"Not in this gravity she will be outmatched."

"And you won't be?"

"I may surprise them, they think I am a warrior as I know their costumes."

"How do you?" Ed asked

"Not the time, if I fail I have a backup. This box, only if I fail Lieutenant you need to open it."

"You're not human are you?" Kelly asked

"I'm a traveler is all." Alex replied giving her a small smile before being ushered into the circle. Kelly looked down at the box in her hand tempted to open it now but held off especially seeming that a thundering sound happened followed by a horn and that was when the fight began. Kelly looked to Ed before moving over to Alara who was watching the fight in a calculating manner.

"Well?" She asked

"This Larcir looks professional like they know what they are doing."

"What about Midshipman?"

"She looks awkward see how she is standing and starting with the daggers that was a mistake. If she wasn't starting with a blaster she should have started with the sword." Alara stated

"I don't know if I can watch this." Kelly stated as the Larcir advanced against Alex she looked around desperately only just jumping out of the way of the sword stroke. Rolling to her feet she blocked the next stroke with her daggers before moving back and out of the way. It seemed that they stood their assessing each other before Alex started the attack this time it was sloppy and she only just managed to get out of the way of the response.

"She is quick I will give her that but I don't think it will last. It is like she is being toyed with." Alara stated and that was as it appeared. The crowd became voicetrous when the Larcir drew first blood by cutting Alex across the side as she skirted out of the way of the deadly weapon. She lost one dagger and managed to dodge a swift attack from her opponent. This time her hand hovered over the hilt of her sword but she still didn't take it out. Instead she did a complicated maneuver that ended with her standing behind the Larcir she placed a well-placed kick and sent her sprawling. The silence that fell over the crowd was deafening. It didn't take long for her to get back up and she had a look of hatred in her eyes. This is when it seemed that Alex's attitude changed she was rolling on the balls of her feet and once again out maneuvering her jumping out of the way. That was when the Larcir started an onslaught of attacks and Alex was losing ground.

"Take out the damn sword." Gordon stated and several of the crew voiced their agreement. As Alex dodged and blocked it seemed she was weakening her reactions were becoming slower and was met with another cut. The Larcir was making a final blow that would most certainly kill her. Kelly and several others looked away they were met by shouts of excitement from the other side that turned into hushed silence as a resounding clang rang across the field. Kelly looked back to see Alex sword in hand locked with the Larcir's sword. That was when the real battle began and Alex was pulling off some very difficult maneuvers that master swordsmen can't pull off. It was like she was a completely different person. The crowd was in shocked silence as the fight continued Alex had now drawn blood and the intensity level was rising. The point in the fight was reaching its climax as each opponent's strokes were becoming more vicious. It ended with the Larcir on the ground with her weapon discarded and Alex standing over her with her sword at her throat. Kelly looked to Ed as it seemed Alex was talking with the Larcir.

"What is she doing?" Ed asked

"I think she is asking her to consent." Kelly responded she didn't know how she felt about the killing rule. The Larcir was watching Alex with a steady gaze the sword on her throat had her in defeat, she turned her eyes to look at her General before sighing, and she tapped out stating something in their language. Alex stepped back from her and helped her up confusing the crew of the Orville.

"Wait! What just happened?" Gordon asked but he didn't get his answer as the General was shouting something that to Ed seemed very harsh. Alex responded just as fiercely before turning her back on the General and making her way back to her Captain. An arrow pierced her in the shoulder making her stumble forward Kelly managed to grab her to steady her. Looking over at those opposing them they didn't seem happy that someone shot an arrow.

"What just happened?" Kelly asked as she waved Claire forward to assess the damage done by the arrow.

"They just broke their word." Alex replied standing up straighter she looked at her Captain and Commander both saw a look in her eyes that had them concerned, she waved off Claire before turning on those on the beasts once again. Rattling something off in that language but it seemed the General had made up her mind as they were getting ready. "Whatever you do stay behind me." Alex told them before taking a step forward.  
"I will give you one last chance honour your agreement or else." Alex didn't shout her tone was dangerously dark and it carried across the field. It made them pause as they calculated their odds.

"You cannot face the Legion." The General stated. "You surrender now and I will let your friends live."

"To a life of slavery that is no life."

"Then you have chosen your fate."

"You're wrong! It is you that has forced my hand. We could have resolved this with decency. Are you sure you choose this? The path of violence leads to death." Alex replied and at this the General smirked.

"You should have completed the challenge." She stated before giving the signal and her archers released a volley. She heard the Orville crew scream in fear but no arrow passed Alex as her sword was now in flames she burnt them all out of the sky. She looked up at the General who was surprised as was everyone then recognition dawned in her eyes. She shouted out orders but her warriors did not make a move. "We have offended her now you need to defend yourselves." The General states encouraging her warriors to fight but it was the Larcir who stepped forward her weapon raised in the air she then tossed it to the ground.

"You must excuse our General we have made an awful mistake and broken our code and way of life to appease you I offer you my life but I ask you to spare my fellow sisters." She stated in English this had the Orville crew reeling at how there midshipman could get such a response. Alex's sword was still a glowing flame and she still had that anger in her eyes as she stepped closer, Ed was looking at Kelly giving her a look asking her if they should intervene seeming that this entire army was scared of his crew member with a flaming sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Orville c4

"You chose to fight me and intended to hurt my friends now you know who I am and ask for Mercy? Why should I? When you were not going to show us Mercy?" Alex asked her voice less dark but still held an edge to it.

"I am Elizka of the house Renaldo, I can give you my word on my family honour we will help fix your flying ship and get the crew of the Orville back to the stars." A tall blonde Warrior entered through the parted warriors she was wearing a different uniform to that of the other warriors she had two other ladies on either side of her Alex could tell they were high ranking officers. The General that broke her oath was off to one side looking down like a reprimanded child. The Larcir she had fought and had offered to be a sacrifice looked up at Eliza and Alex could tell they were related. She looked over the warriors one final time before the sword was extinguished.

"Be warned you have ran out of my patience and good will if you cross me again I will react and you won't like me when I am." Alex replied still holding onto her sword Elizka slid down from her creature that looked more like a Pegasus then anything, she moved towards her Alex could see those behind her tense so she placed her sword back in scabbard stepping aside and waved her Commanding Officers forward. Elizka once again apologizing to them and offered her assistance in any way she could. Ed and Kelly were ever the diplomats at this moment Ed was just grateful they were speaking English. They talked for twenty minutes and throughout this talk he kept glancing back at Alex.

"I'm sorry are we just going to ignore the fact that she had a flaming sword?" Ed asked looking at his officers he could see Gordon was nodding his head in agreement.

"You do not know what she is?" Elizka asked

"No but it seems you do."

"I do not know the English translation but she is from the stars."

"Technically you can say we are from the stars." Ed stated

"No you come from different planets and are travelling the stars. No one knows where they originated from only that when they appear it could bring great fortune or death. They appear in times of wars or when the need is great, they simply appear. Some would call them protectors others call them harpengers of death, you should know only one thing, you do not want to offend them. It is said planets die because of them." Elizka stated and they all turned to face Alex some with looks of awe and others with fear.

"I am me. We are witnesses to many things." Alex shrugged looking at the others offering no more of an explanation. She looked over at the creatures now resting as the warriors have disembarked and are lounging in the grass waiting for their next orders. She moved over to the closes one deciding to let them talk without her there. It moved closer to her and let her pat it she could feel its essence and strength this made her smile. Ed focused his attention back on Elizka.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but how are you going to help fix our ship when you use swords and bows?" Ed asked after several have minutes passed and Elizka once again offered to help fix their ship.

"They are more advanced than you think." Alex came back over re-entering the conversation looking directly at Elizka

"But swords…" Gordon pointed out.

"There is a reason they don't use blasters or guns." Alex replied taking the blaster from Alara who had reclaimed one after the truce looking at Elizka who gave her a confused look, then understanding she nodded her head in confirmation and Alex fired the weapon at her. Her commanding officers all shouted 'no' it was the raised eyebrow that made them stop and stare. "Why I didn't choose one of these when given the option." Alex informed them as Kelly and Ed looked over Elizka making sure she was fine only to find she was perfectly unharmed even though she was just shot. "Now if you would please get this arrow out it is starting to get annoying, can one of you just pull it out? I would do it myself but I can't reach it." Alex stated and Claire came over to her and examined it.

"This might hurt. On three, 1…"she yanked it out to which Alex hissed turning to look at the doctor.

"What happened to 2 and 3?"

"I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"I do feel pain so yes it did and I get the tone, I am sorry for lying you have no idea how it feels being cast out from well everywhere it has been a long time since I have been accepted." She stated making everyone feel slightly bad for her.

"How old are you? You look 24 and your records say your 24 but they also say you are human…" she left the rest unsaid

"I am 24…just a few hundred thousand years in front of that."

"I'm sorry did you just say hundred thousand?" Gordon asked

"Three to be exact."

"Your three hundred thousand years old?" Ed asked

"And 24."

"Really?" Gordon asked

"No, if I am that old I would look fully grown not in my early twenties."

"Then how old are you seriously?" Ed asked

"Well let's see today is Monday… so I would be 240967…or somewhere along there after so many years you lose count then you don't even bother."

"When's your birthday?" John asked

"I don't really have a birthday as I didn't really have a birth… I was just… here. No parents, no celebration of life."

"Please tell me you have celebrated at least one birthday? You were in the academy for how long surely there you have?"

"No, not mine I didn't really make close friends so no one asked me when my birthday was so no celebrations needed besides I don't really see the point. We should move back to the city or somewhere get the crew things back inside and start the work on the ship so we can leave, how long do you recon?"

"That damage? A week, it will be best for you to stay here with the ship we can set up a camp and when it is ready you can move back inside. It is best you don't see our cities."

"My crew will behave." Ed stated wanting to see the city.

"There cities are more advanced than any system you have been to or any company in the fleet. It is not their security they are worried about, just as we can't influence civilizations they can't influence us. Besides the male species aren't really seen on equal terms. You are lucky they are respecting your authority." Alex informed them adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Slaves?" Kelly asked remembering that was what the General had told them would happen to them.

"Some, but most are kind of seen the way pets are seen back on Earth their Reic are seen with more purpose then men." Alex replied pointing to the beast creatures that were grazing on the grass.

"That's barbaric." Ed declared

"It is there way, the men don't mind they aren't treated badly they are like the middle class they live their own life's but look up to the warrior class they must show them respect. Who are superior in every way, these women have been blessed by their goddess...  
A long time ago on this planet men ruled over the land destroying it and were brutal to the women using them for sex and other nasty things, they couldn't fight back some had tried but were killed for it. The Goddess took pity on the women of this land and blessed them with superior strength, agility and intelligence they rose up against the men and stopped the brutality. Banding together they protected the land and its people. The men were made to repent for their crimes and arrogance, but now everyone is happy and live in peace. The women for their part have kept the Goddess gifts in her gratitude for freeing her land. They live by a code in fear that the Goddess will take back her gifts that is why I was surprised to see the way they were treating us." Alex stated

"You seem to know a lot about us. How is that?" Elizka asked

"The Raa'ael'xya legend have you heard of it?"

"It is told around campfires… it is about you." Elizka asked now in complete awe looking at Alex with more respect.


	5. Chapter 5

Orville c5

They moved out now to set up a camp and Alex helped out but she could feel it happening she was being ostracised by her fellow crew mates. Alex sighed knowing it was time she would have to move on once the Orville was back safely in friendly space. She looked up now that her task was complete, thinking she could go with Elizka seeming she has been here before and knows how to keep secrets but was surprised to come face to face with Commander Grayson. She was still holding that box.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked taking the box from her hands but seeing it in her eyes that she wanted to talk. So she made space for her and they sat outside her tent.

"You exposed yourself to save us and you did save us so thanks for saving us." She stated Alex could see she was nervous, "I'm sorry I don't know how to react around you, what Elizka said was it true?"

"Which part?"

"All of it? That you bring death or fortune that… that you could kill planets."

"I personally haven't destroyed any planets and I won't, I don't know how to anyway…I have seen kingdoms rise and countries fall, I have seen stars born and I have been there when planets die but it was not us that killed them, it was simply their time. We are witnesses to many things and usually don't interact but when we do we make a difference."

"You say you have been around for a long time I take it you have many stories?"

"You can say that."

"It must get lonely." Kelly states they were now sitting in front of her tent in a more relaxed state.

"I am used to it."

"Elizka told us something else that now we know you will leave."

"I will make sure you get back safely to Union space before I do, but it is best if I do move on seeming well you fear me, and are uncomfortable around me."

"What if we don't want you to leave? I mean you can't just run off."

"I have done my fair share of running but most of the time when I leave it is not my choice. Many species call us the cursed ones and not because of our temper or what we stand for but because we are exiled… outcasts never to fit in, never to be accepted for our true selves."

"You should not have to leave because of us we will come to terms with it, stay let us get to know the real you." Kelly stated, this had Alex stumped and it showed, this somewhat made Kelly feel sorry for the girl sitting across from her. "Will you tell me a story?" So Alex ravelled Kelly in a story that happened over a hundred years ago but Kelly found it absolutely fascinating and when she had finished before Kelly could say anything she was being called into a meeting with Ed.

….

Three days later the repairs to the Orville were well under way, the crew were able to help they were surprised at how efficient the Asamarian's were at fixing things. Alex found herself busy during the day but spending her time with the Asamarians mainly the Larcir whose name was Dawn she was Elizka's sister, over her own crew mates as they all seemed fearful of her where the Asamarians held her in high regard. The only reason she was staying with the Union was because of Kelly and Ed, with some of the other officers now seemed to come to her each night and listened to her retelling one of her adventures. She could tell that Ed was still cautious of her but he seemed to trust Kelly's opinion and it helped that she was being cooperative and answering their many questions.

…..

On the fourth day problems started occurring the engineers were arguing with the Asamarians, and they were rattling off in their own language so no one understood them. Alara was there stopping it from getting physical but even she was getting cautious of the truce between them.

"What is going on in here?" Alex asked entering the room and it fell into silence. When it became clear no on from the Orville was going to answer her she asked the Asamarians in their language they replied so she turned to the chief mechanic she noticed it wasn't John or Newton. "They are telling me you are stopping them from doing their work why?"

"They are doing it wrong…"

"You need to do it by their specs." Alex told the chief Asamarian.

"That way is out-dated… this way better." She replied but it was with a deep accent so Alex knew English was not one of her prime languages.

"You cannot aide their advancements do it to their specs."

"Fine but it is not on my head."

"I will personally state it was not a reflection on your work. This is all still advanced for them." She replied and the Asamarians got back to work. She looked around at her co-workers as they were all looking at her she nodded to them then walked out sensing their discomfort, she was planning on staying to help but she was getting the stink eye from the lieutenant so she moved out of the engine room walking the halls before returning outside.

As she walked towards her tent seeming today they were fixing the sleeping quarters so the camp was being disbanded. She saw Kelly (she was still surprised Commander Grayson told her to call her Kelly) heading towards her tent and planned to call out but saw her bending down and fear gripped her as she realised what she was reaching for. She ran not caring if she pushed past others she heard someone call out her name but didn't stop. She jumped in the air just as Kelly picked it up landing in front of her she yanked her sword out of her hands but it was too late. Kelly stood there frozen.

"Damn it breath… sorry about this Commander." Alex stated as she slapped her across the face hoping it worked. Kelly turned on her going for a punch but Alex caught her wrist. "Hey take it easy, just breathe."

"What the hell was that?" Kelly demanded looking at the sword in Alex's hand.

"A weapon this powerful did you not think it came with a price to anyone who wielded it? You were lucky it was still in its scabbard."

"I don't feel lucky, I feel sick."

"I'm sorry, I did tell you no one should touch it."

"I thought it was a possession thing not a fiery pain that makes you feel like you insides are about to burst. It felt like I was dying."

"If it was free you'd be dead, but that is an interesting description."

"You said a price must be paid to anyone who wielded it, does that include you?"

"I did say others called us cursed, this is my curse to bare."

"If you feel that pain when you use it why do you use it? Why not destroy it?"

"There is only way to destroy this weapon and I would rather not."

"Why? Don't tell me you like the power?" Kelly asked she still felt sick to her stomach and so angry, she didn't realise she was crouching on the ground Alex was still holding her steady. Everything she thought about Alex to this point since discovering her identity could be wrong if that weapon caused her pain to use it, was the power of the sword worth it?

"It's not that I like the power, I don't. I don't like fighting. But the weapon and I were created together it is sort of like a package deal. It is an extension of me and when I die so will it. My power courses through the sword as much as the power of the sword courses through me."

"How are you still holding it?"

"I am used to the pain it brings, can you stand up?" she asked putting the sword on the ground to help her up.

"I still feel sick."

"That feeling will last for a couple of days."

"What?" Kelly cries out as Ed and several others came running over to her.

"Let her go!" Ed demanded he came over helping Kelly stand and Alex let her go now that she was being supported by someone else. Claire came over assessing Kelly and Ed was sending her a glare. "What the hell happened? Why did you slap a superior officer?"

"It was either that or kiss her and I don't think you would have liked that."

"What? Why?"

"It was the only way I could think of to get her breathing again, shock the system."

"What happened? Start from the beginning."

"She touched my sword and discovered its secret."

"What secret?"

"The price."

"And that is?"

"Something I hope none of you ever find out."

"Well now I want to know." Gordon stated

"Not on this trust me, and if you attempt to sneak a touch you might just die so don't even think it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I am saving you."

"What?"

"I am making it an order no one touches that sword." Kelly states speaking for the first time since the others arrived she was now standing on her own but Claire was still hovering around her.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked turning to face her.

"I don't know." She replied looking at Alex

"You will be, you might not want to sleep alone tonight and spar with someone get that anger out of your system." Alex stated picking up the sword that was on the ground she closed her eyes taking a deep breath before moving off. Kelly not for the first time looked at Alex Shaw in a new light. She walked off heading through the crowd and they parted for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Orville c6

Kelly went with Ed, Gordon, John, Bortus, Claire and Alara to their tent where she described what happened when she touched the sword. As they briefed each other on the repairs and how the ship will be ready in two days Ed couldn't help sending glances at Kelly who remained quiet she snapped at Claire for asking her too many questions now she sat in silence staring into space. Before the meeting was over she got up and left he made a signal to Alara to go and keep an eye on her. As the others stayed to talk about Alex and what they were going to do when they got back to Union Space. Kelly found herself walking around the camp in the midst of packing up they would nod to her but her thoughts were elsewhere so didn't reply. She found herself near the Asamarian camp and there seemed to be a commotion this pulled her out of her thoughts she made her way over to Isaac who has been taking this time to get as much details of this species as he could.

"Isaac what is going on?"

"Good day Commander Grayson, I do not know they seemed to be concerned about something their animals are very upset about something. Alex Shaw has just arrived with Commander Elizka." Isaac replied Kelly moved over to them with Alara and Isaac they were watching Elizka's Pegasus with a concerned look. Talking to each other in their language.

"Beware he bites." Elizka states as Alex moved towards the creature slowly.

"Hey friend your not going to bite me are you? Don't worry I am here to help, talk to me." Said Alex as she moved in close. The creature tossed its head stomping its front feet. Alex raised her hand only to yank it back when he did try to bite it. "Hey none of that now. I would rather not loose my hand today or any limb." When it seemed that the creature looked down at her feet.

"It is strange the primitive animal seems to understand her completely." Isaac states

"Starfire is very intelligent he can understand you too, he doesn't like being called primitive." Elizka stated as Starfire stomped his hooves in their direction prancing away from Alex.

"What is wrong with him?" Kelly asked she could still feel the power of the sword flowing through her but this was a good distraction.

"Our animals are restless." Elizka replied as if that answered everything.

"I am hoping it is a storm right Starfire? Please tell me it is only a storm." Alex stated as she moved forward in one swift movement placing her hand on his nose steadying his prancing feet he finally seemed to settle. "Oh no, well that isn't good now is it Starfire. I completely understand your concern." Alex said stroking him as she spoke softly with him before returning to Elizka.

"I take it is not a storm?"

"I wish." Alex replied moving passed her and the others heading for a tree.

"What is she doing?" Isaac asked as they followed her, they weren't the only ones quite a crowd had gathered around to see her tame the Pegasus so they too followed hoping for more action. Alex now next to a tree crouched down on her knees placing a hand on the ground. Starfire had followed her and was now standing behind her.

"You couldn't just tell me a storm was coming?" she asked the Pegasus before lying down onto the ground with her ear to the dirt. She jumped up and moved over to Elizka. "You need to get in contact with a priestess. And we need to increase our work effort, get the Orville back into space."

"Why? What is going on?" Elizka asked

"Get in contact with your priestess you need to talk to your goddess."

"Or you could, your urgency to complete your ship says it is important but it will take us three days to get a priestess here and even longer for the ritual. If the legend is true you can talk to her, you have spoken to her before."

"I shouldn't be getting involved." Alex firmly stated, that was when Starfire head butted her shoulder so she turned to the creature as it stomped his front hooves. "No matter what you say I will not get involved in this. Oh you can stomp your feet all you like I still won't change my mind."

"You understand him?" Alara asked

"I understand most creatures." Alex replied that was when Elizka told her something in her language that made Alex pause. "I will contact her but you better keep your word." Alex huffed out and excitement seemed to buzz around the Asamarians. Alex walked off as Kelly looked around confused and not the only one.

"Wait, what is happening?" Alara asked

"You are the first outsiders that will get to be part of our first ritual." Elizka replied before taking charge to get things ready. Alex was hoping for a low key summoning but it turned out the whole crew wanted to witness this, she knew they would feel cheated as it wasn't that interesting for them it will only be her sitting there. It was well into the evening everything was ready she looked over the faces, there were the Asamarians each one looking excited as they started the rituals. Alex always enjoyed the drums in this ritual the beat always seemed to build up the drama and vibrate right into her bones, the coloured smoke was always a good show the rest was up to her and to onlookers it wasn't that interesting. She was grateful of her deep cowl of her normal clothes that to this day had been kept locked in a box. She came out of her room wearing her white armour that consists of tights with a white surcoat made of the toughest material out there, her crest was on the front it was a depiction of the star she was created on laced in sliver thread she forgot how intimidating she could look with her sword at her hip. She was tempted to leave it in her room but it was part of her uniform so left it where it belonged. Elizka has given Ed and his officers a brief description of what will happen she could see the fascination at everything that was happening. They had chanting; the song of old. It was very peaceful to Alex closing her eyes she listened to the sounds rather than focusing on the words as the meaning of this song wasn't in the words themselves but the music it made. She could feel the energy rise and knew her time was almost here. The gate between their world and the other plain was opening… now or never. Alex moved to the top of the hill they were occupying, to the others it seemed like she was gliding across the grass. When she reached the doorway she dropped to the ground.

Ed looked to Kelly, she had informed him on what was happening and he had to admit he was curious to learn more about their culture. He was still somewhat sceptic over the whole goddess thing but as the energy of the night built up with the visuals and the music he found himself eager to see what happens next. He had to admit seeing Alex come out of the Orville in her uniform she called it, it gave him chills. He was grateful she was on his side and how she stood perfectly still as the atmosphere came alive with everything that was happening. Then it seemed she was gliding across the ground he heard several gasps from those around him and then when she fell to the ground in a flash of white he had to admit he was confused. Then not even a minute later she was up and walking no not walking she seemed to be storming her way towards them.

"You brought me here you can come to me if you want to talk." She shouted behind her and the Asamarians gasped at her tone several of them shouted something in an angry tone he figured it wasn't good whatever they were saying. He was about to ask what was happening when there was a bright flash behind her and a glowing humanoid figure appeared. He had to catch his breath she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

"Should we bow? I feel as though we should bow, look the Asamarians are bowing. We should bow." Gordon rambled out.

"Oh My Goddess. She is real." Kelly stated from his other side. He turned to look at her but he found himself trapped staring at the goddess in front of him.

"I don't appreciate you forcing me here, I don't appreciate the nightmares and I don't appreciate you entering my head." Alex stated she still had her back to the goddess and he did not know what to do. She really should not piss off a goddess right? That was common sense.

"I do not know how to process what I am seeing." Isaac stated making Ed look at him and his officers standing around him. Claire was holding onto both of her boys, Alara was in awe as was Gordon but for different reasons. John was in shock as was most of his crew and Kelly she had a blank expression that made him frown he was officially worried about her.

"You have an army that worship you, they will do anything you ask of them why me?" Alex asked he was surprised she was still speaking English but then he realised it was for his benefit. The goddess didn't speak instead it was like she was singing the most beautiful music he had ever heard but he didn't know what she was saying. "No I shouldn't get involved. This isn't my concern… do you really want to find out?" Alex growled out as she turned around to face her, her hand dropped to the hilt of her sword Kelly gasped as did he. He took a step forward but whatever the goddess told Alex made her hand drop. "You are on a different plain, you are immortal… the planet of course. Wait, who? Oh?" Alex stated as her shoulders dropped and her posture relaxed. "It would be nice having a goddess owe you a favour. Let me make myself very clear if you ever threaten my friends again I don't care if you are on a different plain I will find you and you won't like me when I do goddess or not." Alex stated and Ed held his breath waiting for the lightning to vaporise her but no lightning came instead a soft metallic melody floated across the field. "Glad I amuse you." making it clear that the goddess was laughing. Alex walked down the hill and the goddess disappeared in a halo of light. She moved over to Elizka who now rose up from the ground as did the other Asamarians.

"You have a strange way of showing respect to our goddess."

"She pulled my ship into an ion storm everyone on board could have died. I need to borrow a Reic there is two days left until the ship is ready to fly, it will take me that long to get to where I need to go. When the ship is ready you need to get it back up in the sky don't wait for me to launch you can always bring a shuttle down." Alex told Ed.

"Where are you going?"

"This planet is in trouble I need to fix it."

"You seem hesitant?"

"There is a reason why I was brought here… just get the repairs done."

"I can send a patrol with you." Elizka stated

"No, she did not wish to involve you."

"But this is our home, we serve her. Did we do something to upset her?"

"She is protecting you."

"From What?"

"That is a good question."

"I will take you, you need a guide it has been over 200 years since you last visited here. Besides my life is yours." Dawn stated she was standing next to Elizka seemed troubled by her statement but didn't say anything.

"I told you I won't hold you to that."

"It is as it is, you won the challenge."

"Your life is yours to live."

"You also said you will respect our customs. I will take you that way no legion will be down a patrol."

"But it will be down a Larcir."

"I will get the reic ready, you get what you need."

"Well if you insist." Alex replied watching the younger girl leave knowing she could not change her mind and Elizka or any other Asamarians will not help her. It was their custom she lost the fight so her life was now in Alex's hand.

"I can't just let you gallant off without some sort of backup on a hostile planet no offense. You are still a member of my crew."

"With all due respect sir it would be best if you focus on getting the ship repaired you still have 299 other crew members that depend on you to get them home. I have been around for a long time if I don't know how to watch out for myself by now I must be very lucky and I don't believe in luck. Besides I am in good hands. Get the ship fixed and in the air. Don't send anyone after me."

"Who is the captain here?"

"I will submit myself for disciplinary action when I return sir." Alex said moving over to Kelly and stopping in front of her. "Tonight is probably going to be one of the worst nights you will experience I was hoping to be there for you…I will give you some advice don't fight whatever it is you are feeling let it flow through you, the harder you fight the worse you feel. Keep your friends close. A main one that you need to remember, the most important thing is don't forget to breathe." Alex told her quietly only those next to her would have heard her.

"So no magic cure?" Kelly asked trying to hide the fact that what Alex had just told her was freaking her out.

"Not on this I am afraid. You will be fine. I will have my communicator if you need to talk." Alex replied before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

Orville c7

It didn't take her that long at all to get ready and before ten minutes was up she was climbing up onto a reic that seemed to prance under her.

"You have ridden before right?"

"Of course I have it has just been a while is all, that and being on a ship not my usual method of travel I do say I have relaxed quite a bit working on the Orville."

"You saying I need to give you harder work?" Ed asked making Alex down to see him and the other officers watching.

"Came to say goodbye?"

"Came to make certain you didn't want help? I can't change your mind."

"I know you feel a responsibility for me Captain but focus on your other crew members I am not worth it. I am better alone… always and forever."

"She is going with you." Ed pointed out filing away what she had said for later, no one should feel like that.

"She won't stay, to her when I won the fight and she surrendered her life became mine she is upholding her belief."

"You're letting her. You fight me on my authority for my aide but you won't her?"

"I have tried believe me, but on this she will guide me where I need to go then we are even." Alex replied

"It is a life debt." Dawn rebutted turning to Alex she was waiting for her but found it necessary to voice her objection.

"It is this or I lock you in our brig."

"My sister wouldn't let you."

"Your life is mine she won't object." Alex replied silencing her.

"Fine I agree to your terms."

"Good then lead the way. Captain, Commander other Officers I will see you in two days… hopefully. Lead on." Alex said before anyone could object. They rode out of camp at a fast gallop, knowing the reic could find their way in the dark they will ride for a couple of hours before stopping to rest.

Ed was called onto the bridge he still couldn't believe how amazing the new bridge was. Or how the repairs were nearly finished basically his ship was looking as though it was never damaged in the first place. He looked around to see Gordon, he was the one to call him up out of his room where he was sitting worrying about Kelly.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well she said we couldn't follow her physically but we can send a prob after her. What do you think?"

"This way we have eyes on her and will know if she needs help."

"Right so we can see she is safe that is why I suggested it." Gordon replied cryptically.

"You want to see her fight don't you?" Ed asked looking at him, John and Alara were there and as he asked they looked down as he said it.

"Did you see what she was wearing? The Asamarians said it was her armour so it means she is expecting a fight."

"Do we know where she is?"

"We can track her by her communicator."

Meanwhile in Kelly's room she has given up on sleep and has sent Claire away. Today has been very emotionally draining for her and was hoping to sleep it off, but every time she closed her eyes she was greeted by nightmares and a feeling she couldn't describe but absolutely did not like. Sitting on her chair hugging her knees she once again looked at the clock. Not wanting to leave her room as she hated the pity looks she had been currently receiving. Grabbing her communicator thinking of what Alex had said and debating if she should contact her or not.

"Shaw you there?" Kelly found the courage to call her. For a minute she thought she might be sleeping and wasn't going to try again but it crackled to life with her response.

"Hello Commander Grayson…"

"Sorry I'm not waking you am I?" Kelly asked hearing how tired her response was.

"No ma'am I am on watch. Everything alright?"

"Not really couldn't sleep."

"I am up for a chat. You can keep me awake." Alex replied but Kelly knew it was for her benefit.

"I don't know what to do? I don't know how to describe it…"

"I understand Kelly this is me you are talking too. I know the feeling."

"What do you do? I see you and you seem fine."

"I have had years to adjust, you should have seen me the first time I used it, I tried to get rid of it then and there…. I still have it so I guess I accept it. Talk to me about Ed."

"What? Why?"

"Tell me a good memory of you and the captain, you were married yes?"

"Now we are divorced."

"Because you cheated…yeah the whole ship knows…but I also know it wasn't all your fault, that his race expel a must to attract a suitable mate…I am getting off topic, tell me a good memory." Alex explained waiting for her to respond thinking she might have crossed the line.

"There is one that I like to think back on…we made these reservations one time to a small restaurant. It usually took months to get a table but somehow he got one. As we were making our way there we were stopped by a child he was lost so we spent half an hour helping him to find his family, by the time we got to the restaurant we lost our reservation. So instead we went to a different place a Mexican joint the food was terrible, but the music was good they had a band playing. I just remember the entire time Ed was always looking at me with a goofy smile and this look in his eyes…I remember it wasn't the flash and fancy restaurant but it was still one of the best nights of my life. Why did you ask?"

"The entire time you were recalling that memory did you feel anything?" Alex asked this made Kelly think that was when she realised she didn't have that gut wrenching feeling.

"I thought you said there was no cure?"

"It is not a cure, it helps bare the pain. Good memories of those you love calms the storm enough to get some sleep."

"Is that your secret?"

"It doesn't work for me."

"Surely it does, your over a thousand years old, are you saying you don't have any good memories."

"I have plenty of memories good and bad, they all end the same. Like I said it doesn't work for me."

"What do you do then?"

"I exhaust myself into a dreamless sleep."

"That can't be good for you."

"I am not human remember I can go a while without sleep."

"Can you answer me one thing honestly for me?" Kelly asked she had to wait for a response.

"Yes."

"Have you slept at all on the Orville?" she asked and for a while it seemed like she wasn't going to answer.

"I am healthy."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I don't think I disturbed anyone, but do you remember those storms we had… the ones that usually ended us needing repairs nothing major."

"Yes…"Kelly replied not liking where this was going.

"Those were caused by me, no one was hurt and it could have been worse."

"Those storms didn't last long." Kelly pointed out remembering they had everyone baffled because they would start out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly as they started.

"I usually wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because you went through this alone," Kelly replied believing what she said she felt bad for Alex. She knew she could count on Ed and the other officers to have her back, she has friends and family but who did Alex have? "Surely you have others like you who you can consult with?"

"There are others out there but it is best we aren't in the same system let alone on the same planet."

"Why?"

"We don't get along."

"But surely…"

"It is not that we haven't tried but we can't. I think it is literally written in our DNA, we aren't compatible."

"But why?" Kelly asked not understanding filing away that information for later.

"I guess because we are powerful whoever created us didn't want us banding together to cause trouble." Alex replied and Kelly could tell that there was a story behind that but didn't push.

"Have you met anyone like you before?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We fought…tell me some more memories." Alex asked making it clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So Kelly told her several stories about her past mostly to do with Ed but she didn't actually notice that until Alex brought it up. It was then Alex who told her about one of her adventures that was how Kelly fell asleep.  
Neither Kelly nor Alex knew that Ed, Gordon, Alara and John were listening in silence on the bridge. Alara felt bad for listening and she was currently passing feeling like she was betraying Kelly by listening in. Ed did also realise that her good memories were of him even when she was asked for good memories in general, he also found himself smiling as he too remembered them.


	8. Chapter 8

Orville c8

Alex finished her story knowing that Kelly was asleep, looking up at the sky she saw it was early morning. She looked over at the sleeping form of Dawn then back over at the Reic and finally resting on her sword that was lying in front of her. Sighing she picked it up and placed it on her side before moving over and getting some food ready before waking Dawn up, it was time they moved on. They had been riding for most of the day stopping every now and then to give the reic a break but Alex knew that they could run for 2 days before they would really need to stop to rest. By midday Alex and Dawn noticed that they were being followed Alex had spotted the prob first recognising it she wasn't that worried. Ed had contacted her asking for an update he seemed different when speaking and Alex wondered why but couldn't really worry about it as they had arrived at where the trouble was.

"By the Goddess… What could do this?" Dawn asked looking around their reics became very unsettled.

"From here we will walk." Alex replied looking around the vast open space that once used to be open forest but now consisted of dead and shrivelled plants.

"The goddess?"

"Not her doing, she can't intervene here that is why she asked me. Stay close when I tell you to leave you better leave. Got it?"

"Got it." Dawn replied sliding down from the reic she made her way next to Alex her hand resting on her sword as she looked around.

Back on the Orville the repairs were finally finished Ed had just had a meeting with his officers and Elizka where they had completed the preparation for departure from the ground. He had to admit he was nervous but Elizka had reassured him that the specs were correct and the ship will fly that is why he was sitting in the captain's chair with Keely next to him, he still found it awkward around her since he heard her confession to Alex over the communicator. Everyone was in their stations ready for take-off and Gordon had said that once they are in the air they will be able to check the feed from the prob. He had to admit during take-off when they were breaking through the atmosphere he closed his eyes.

"Ed we made it."

"Huh what?"

"We are stationed outside the atmosphere. The planets defences have accepted us thanks to Elizka so no chance of being shot out of the sky again. All signs are green, reports stating that it looks good. We are in orbit."

"Good check the feed, now all we need is Alex so we can leave."

"Um sir you might want to see this." Alara stated showing it on the main monitor.

"Oh my…"

"What is that?"

"This can't be right?"

"We need to send her support."

"Sir."

"What?" Ed asked he was standing now as he turned to look at the screen to see Alex fighting someone and Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

Alex heard the Orville break into orbit smiling to herself as she dodged another attack from this man, she was grateful she had sent Dawn away before coming across him.

She had tried talking with him to find his purpose it became clear that he wanted to destroy the planet as he sent another wave through the planet core she could feel the planet screaming in pain it made her knees buckle. She rammed him away from the hole had dug to send his darkness to the core. That was when the fight began. Alex had once said she doesn't like to fight and that is mostly true but on occasions like this, to stop evil she relishes the fight. Her grip tightens around her sword as she lets the power flow through her still connected to Kelly had her cautious but knowing they were a safe distance away she knew Kelly wouldn't feel her rage.

"You want to tell me why you want to destroy this planet? Why you are killing this life force?"

"My business is my own." He spat in return and that was when she placed his accent.

"This better not be an initiation." Alex stated darkly.

"You know nothing."

"I know who you are? What your kind do? You disgust me and everything living. To destroy life forces for power. You're looking in the wrong places."

"You know nothing." He repeated

"I know that you are wrong to destroy a planet for pleasure…"

"Not pleasure honour."

"There is no honour in killing a planet, there is no honour in taking so much life and there is no honour in Karelug competition. This planet has a class three life cycle not only plants but several species dependant on this land. I will give you one chance leave now and I will let you live."

"You know nothing." He repeated going on the attack drawing his weapon that looked like a sword covered in black mist she knew that one scratch from that would seriously burn.

Getting ready to defend herself but someone bet her to it, recognising the uniform and determination she watched as Dawn went on the attack ready to defend her home. Not wanting her to get hurt Alex jumped in not a step behind her, she knew he would be a worthy opponent and that it would be difficult to beat him especially with Dawn near her. Alex was protecting her while trying to scare him off not really wanting to kill him, most of the time she hoped her reputation stops most fights if not right away but after seeing what she could do but it seemed he was adamant to take this planet or die trying. He saw him throw something to the hole which she ran to grab before it could enter the hole and when she turned back around she was in time to see him stabbing Dawn through the chest her sword dropping from her hand as he discarded her to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

Orville c9

That was when things slowed down she watched Dawn fall to the ground and him slowly turn to face her he was grinning. That was it, he sword burst into flames and her power radiated off her as she went on the attack, it wasn't that long and there was nothing he could do before he was falling to the ground dead, his body thumped to the ground with a clang as his armour hit the rocky ground and his head well it landed several feet away. Her rage was in full bloom, as the skys turned dark and a storm raged on, lightening flashed through the sky and thunder boomed shaking the ground.

…

Elizka looked up from her saddle she was moving the legion back to base now that the ship was in the air as she saw the storm clouds in the distance she stopped, worried about what was happening and concerned for her sister she looked around at her officers on either side they too seemed concerned.

….

Ed and the other watched from the bridge, grateful it was feed from the prob not a satellite seeming the storm would block their view this way they saw the whole thing. They saw Dawn get stabbed and tossed aside several of them gasped and then the storm kicked in and Alex's sword was once again in flames that seemed more intense than last time. Kelly clutched her armrests harder as she could feel the anger flow through her at first she was confused then she understood.

They saw as Alex fought the man dressed in black armour how he attempted to fight her off and how he ended up being thrown back by the force of her power, they ended up moving further from the area where they started. With each flash of lightening the screen illuminated the area of scorched land and it seemed to be in slow motion as he was hit once then twice and on the third it seemed that Alex was floating over the land she was next to him she then turned her back and stepped aside revealing only his body that seemed to stand for a second later before falling to the ground the prob then found the head several feet away from its body. Alex's sword was still glowing and she was only standing there looking directly at the camera and those on the bridge shivered at her expression it was a look of a killer. She then leapt into the air so fast the prob couldn't follow.

Alex landed back where the fight had begun she dropped her sword and knelt down next to Dawn's body placing a hand on her she hung her head in shame. She had failed to protect her, the anger of the sword still coursed through her veins and she looked to the sky screaming her pain away that was drowned out by rumble of thunder. The rain had started and she could feel it run over her she once again bent over the body. She looked up to bright a light to see the Goddess standing in front of her looking over the destroyed nature her gaze finally landing on Alex and Dawn. Dawn's body began to get covered in vines and slowly the ground seemed to swallow her forcing Alex to step back. She looked up at the Goddess as the dead earth began to regrow.

"Just like a phoenix, out of the ashes comes hope." Alex whispered as she looked around, her gaze landing on the tree that now covered the hole he had made and where Dawn's body was taken. "Guardian of the forest she would like that." Alex replied to the Goddess who was explaining what was happening. "I will leave now, you may want to give her family closure…I can't I'm sorry." Alex said once again reclaiming her sword she once again jumped into the air leaving the Goddess behind her and the forest below.

She landed near the shuttle that had landed to collect her, she didn't say anything she was soaked covered in blood and dirt she wanted a shower. When the shuttle landed she was greeted by the Captain and Kelly with Alara and Isaac.

"Go get cleaned up, then we will debrief in my office after." Ed stated he wasn't an idiot he could clearly see that the death of her friend was affecting her so he would let her gather her thoughts before the questions began.

Alex stood under the hot water for a long time even after she was clean she still scrapped away the blood on her hands but knew it wouldn't work, she also knew that tonight would be difficult but right now she didn't care she would leave these people once they were safe and would stay away from anyone. She hated this feeling… Getting out of the shower she stood looking at her bed for a while looking at the two different outfits on her bed. Her engineering uniform or her white armour now clean she always wondered how it seemed to clean itself after she takes it off. As she was putting on her top she froze as she heard what the goddess was doing. Running out of her room she headed for Kelly's room hoping she was in there and not on the bridge. She knocked and was grateful that the doors opened and Kelly was sitting at her desk she looked up surprised to see her.

"I was about to come to Ed's office for your debriefing."

"No need."

"What why?"

"You touched my sword."

"I am aware…I could feel your anger…"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have been a safe distance away… I came to tell you the power of my sword still flows through you so it won't work on you."

"What won't?"

"The goddess is helping me or she thinks she is…she wants me to stay on the Orville she knows I won't because you know about me so she is fixing it."

"How?"

"She is a goddess…right now she is making them forget about me what I did to them I will still be an engineer."

"Ed and I have agreed to accept you for who you are."

"I trust you and the captain but you report to your superiors and I shudder to think what they will want me to do if they find out about me. Only you will know who I am as you touched my sword, you know my secret."

"I still think it is best that Ed knows…but I can understand your reasoning I will keep your secret for now."

"Thank you."

"If they forget that you saved us what will they remember?"

"We crashed in an ion storm and the locals assisted us in our repairs." Alex replied

"Very well, I still hope you will talk with me. I want to hear your stories the good and the bad. Don't close me out."

"Our new found friendship will be hard to explain."

"Do it in secret then."

"We are on a small ship."

"You kept your secret up until now."

"We shall try."

"Good then I will see you around Midshipman Alex Shaw."

"Commander Greyson." Alex said exiting her room to run into Alara who was walking into her room, Alex nodded to her as she continued to walk away.

"You replacing me?" Alara asked Kelly as she entered the room and Alex stopped listening when the door sealed close a small smile on her lips as she made her way to her station. Her smile growing even wider when she was treated like any other crew member. Everyone was pleased that they would be heading back to Union space.


	10. Chapter 10

Orville c10

Two days later they were back in union space they had debriefed over computers but were recalled back to their station for a one on one debrief the admirals mainly wanted to talk with Isaac who had uploaded his research on the planet and the system he had logged. During the return Kelly had Alex come into her room for drinks where they would talk mainly because she was still having difficulty sleeping and could tell that Alex was still troubled by Dawn's death. Alex was sitting across from Kelly both of them had a drink in their hands even though Alex pointed out that she couldn't get drunk and how alcohol had no effect on her when Ed entered the room midsentence he froze seeing Alex sitting there.

"Oh you have someone…sorry."

"Ed wait is something wrong?"

"Never mind you relax…"

"Your freaking out about this debrief." Kelly stated knowing him so well, at this he pointedly looked at Alex who was still sitting in the room.

"She won't tell anyone." Kelly stated at this Ed sighed before sitting down across from Kelly which ended up being next to Alex.

"I just feel as though we are missing something…"

"Oh?" Kelly asked at this she looked at Alex who only shrugged in response.

"Right well I will let you two talk, goodnight Kelly…Captain." Alex stated getting up and walking out of the room before Kelly could stop her.

"Who was that?" Ed asked

"Alex Shaw, she is in engineering…we stick with the facts."

"What?"

"For the debrief we stick with the facts."

"Fine, but are you saying you don't feel as though we are missing something."

"No, I can't say that I do. What do you think we are missing?"

"Captain you are needed on the bridge." Gordon stated over the intercom.

"On my way." He replied getting up not surprised that Kelly followed suit and followed him up to the bridge.

"Sir we have a distress call."

"Distress?"

"Yes do we drop out of hyperspace?"

"Yes, what is the nature of the call?"

"We don't know it is just the distress beacon. We will know more when we reach the coordinates." Alara stated

"Very well Gordon get us there."

"Yes sir." Gordon replied and they dropped out of hyperspace.

"Where are we?" Ed asked

"That is the Lucon cluster." Isaac informed them.

"Where? I thought that was a group of planets inhospitable?"

"They are sir, there is some strange readings sir."

"Coming from where."

"Lucon 3."

"I see a ship." Alara stated

"Hail them."

"I have tried sir…wait they are responding."

"Put it up on the main screen.

"I am Captain Ed Mercer of the Orville what is the nature of your distress call?"

"Orville? Right Captain my engines stopped working, I am Ne'ei'Lik I picked on some strange readings and when I came here my engines stopped do you have an engineer I could borrow?"

"You are a researcher?" Ed asked after getting feed details from Alara who had researched him.

"I am. You say you are the Orville do you have an engineer named Shaw?"

"What is it to you?"

"I know her, I trust her can she come over to fix my ship." Ne'ei'Lik asked, Ed made a signal for Bortus to call her here which he did. Seconds ticked by before Alex came on the bridge the others looked at her Ed and Alara with interest.

"Captain?"

"Shaw, do you know Ne ee…"

"Ne'ei'Lik?" Alex greeted looking at the screen behind them at the person standing there.

"That answers my question."

"Ah Alex good to see you."

"As I recall we did not leave things on good terms."

"Bygones. That is in the past, I need your help with your captains permission can you come and fix my engine I want to leave this section." That was when Alex looked out the window and saw where exactly they were, she looked at Kelly before turning to her Captain waiting for him permission. He nodded his head in agreement saying John will escort her across that was when the ship shut down and lost power.

"Gordon?"

"That wasn't me. We've lost power."

"I can see that why?"

"I don't know…"

"Report?" he asked his other officers but they didn't know seeming they had no way to communicate across the ship.

"John get down to Engineering, see what is wrong." Kelly stated

"Isaac go with him."

"Alara I want a full security sweep, it is no coincidence that our ship loses power like Ne ee lk."

"Ne'ei'Lik." Alex supplied

"Yes."

"Sir I would still like to take a shuttle over to his ship to fix it, we have a whole team of engineers you can spare me."

"I don't think…"

"She should at least go and get him in case it is something doing this." Kelly stated after getting a certain look from Alex.

"Fine, you go and retrieve him, bring him back once we have power you can return to his ship to fix it."

"Yes sir." Alex replied leaving the bridge not surprised to find Kelly following her out.

"Do you know what is going on?" she asked once they were alone.

"The sooner they get the power on the better."

"Why?"

"The planet below us is dying." Alex supplied stopping off at her room to get her box.

"Do you really need that?" Kelly asked

"I prefer it if I have it and don't need it than need it and don't have it." Alex replied taking the box to the shuttle. She was surprised that Ed was there with Alara who had sent of a team of security personal to do a sweep of the ship.

"What is in that box?"

"Medical supplies." Alex shrugged placing it inside before turning back to her Captain.

"Be careful, you know how to piolet this?"

"Yes sir."

"You don't want anyone to go with you?"

"They are needed here sir. It isn't that far and I will be back before you know it. Besides with John working on it I am sure you will have power back before I return." Alex smiled at him and nodded to Kelly before getting on board and taking off. Ed and Kelly return to the bridge.

"Hey we have some power back." Gordon stated

"Engines?"

"No sir, the back-up is back on. Our communication is back on and look." Gordon stated as he put on the monitor an image of the shuttle heading for the other ship.

"Good at least we have visual." Ed stated as the doors opened and Isaac came back in stating that he was not needed in engineering as the engines weren't effect it was the power. John was working on it, that he says it will be fixed shortly.

"Sir the shuttle." Gordon cried out forcing Ed to look from Isaac to the screen where the shuttle was now falling to the planet below.


	11. Chapter 11

Orville c11

"What happened?" Ed asked

"It was hit by something."

"Can we communicate with her?" Kelly asked knowing she would be able to take care of herself.

"Shuttle one? Alex?" Gordon asked but no response came and those on the bridge could do nothing but watch as the shuttle crash landed on the planet below.

"If she is still inside the planet's atmosphere shouldn't hurt her." Bortus informed them.

"We need to send the 2nd shuttle down." Ed stated

"I do not advice that Captain the air is toxic to anyone." Isaac stated

"We can't just leave her."

"She will think of something." Kelly stated looking intently at the screen but the image wasn't that clear. "Send a prob down." She instructed to which Ed nodded his head in agreement. So Gordon sent a prob down, the image was blurry to begin with but when it cleared Alara gasped.

"Oh no how could she survive that?"

"The shuttles exterior is very damaged but the interior may still be in-tac." Isaac stated

"Any life signatures?" Ed asked looking at Isaac as he scanned the planet.

"That is strange."

"What?"

"There seems to be two life signatures."

"Two? But how? There was only one on the shuttle right?"

"Yes, what is that?" Kelly asked she hadn't looked away from the screen and it was clear now that a figure in grey armour was on top of the shuttle.

"How is he alive? The air is toxic to anyone not even a suit will protect you." Isaac informed them confused as the person on the shuttle started bashing it.

"What is he doing?" Ed asked

"Trying to open it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Captain, do you read?" Alex patched through

"You are alive. Yes we read you loud and clear."

"You get power back yet?"

"Not yet almost though."

"You need to get out of here."

"Not leaving you."

"You can't come get me the air is toxic, even more now with the planet dying. You need to leave this area before it does or you will die with it."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked

"This planet is about to die, explode most likely taking its moon and neighbouring planet you need to leave."

"Not without you, I will not leave a member of my crew behind."

"I am dead already."

"What? Why?"

"Can't you see him trying to break the shuttle?"

"Do you know him?"

"Commander Greyson do you remember how I told you my kind do not get along."

"He is like you?"

"Yes, I can feel his power from here, should have figured it was a trap, planet dying and all, perfect battle ground." Alex muttered the last part not really talking to them more to herself.

"You don't have to fight him the shuttle should hold." Kelly stated

"Thank you for accepting me Commander, for being my friend. I have rerouted the communicator to burst energy to the ship you need to leave."

"That is impossible." Isaac stated

"I am smarter than you."

"You are not."

"You need to leave and best to forget me."

"You saved us once before you don't have to do it alone."

"This is not your fight." Alex replied

"You are part of our crew, your problems are ours." Ed stated he got the feeling that Kelly knew what was happening.

"On this sir you want nothing to do with." Alex said she was standing directly below where the man was on top of the shuttle. She took a deep breath before hitting send, sending the power through the communicator Gordon yelped as the power coursed through the consol and power was sent through the ship and the engines started.

"Sir she was correct the planet is dying."

"We need to get Ne'ei'Lik out of here and get her off the planet." Ed instructed feeling proud that the he finally pronounced the name correct.

"Sir the ship is gone, it disappeared after she fell to the planet we were busy with her I didn't mention it.

"So it was a set up."

"Yes sir."

"Then we need to get her off the…" he stopped looking at the screen as the man on top of the shuttle finally broke through. "No!" he shouted with several other voices but was surprised when it was him that was sent flying back and Alex was making her way out of the shuttle. She looked at the prob before was tackled through the shuttle landing a good distance on the other side.

"How is she still alive?" Ed asked as she got up once again. This time she was facing the man.

"Did you think I would not find you?" he asked in a deep voice the prob picking it up so the others could hear.

"One could hope." Alex retorted

"I made a vow that I will kill you."

"And you have tried over and over yet here I am. Are you not yet over this?"

"I will be over this when you are dead."

"I am sorry to say I do not want to die, not today."

"I wasn't giving you the option." He shouted as he launched into an attack. At first it seemed that Alex wasn't fighting back so she was punched, kicked and thrown through rubble. She could feel the planet quiver under them as they fought.

"Michael she would not be wanting this." she told him as she blocked his attack and caught his wrist.

"How dare you speak of her!" He shouted throwing her up in the air and jumping up after her and forcing her back to the ground where they made a small crater but the cracks split for miles.

"She was my friend to."

"And yet she died."

"They all die." Alex spat back as she punched him sending him flying away from her. When he got back up his sword appeared in blue flames Alex took a step back as she felt his hatred and power radiate through the air she held out her hand and waited. He charged at her and started his downward stroke surprised she wasn't running or trying to dodge him (Those back on the bridge were shouting at her to run) his downward stroke was met with resistance surprising him he stumbled as she moved around him slicing him across the back and pushing him to the ground before turning to face him once again he spat on the ground before getting back up and facing her. Seeing her with her own sword gave him pause his hands tightening around his hilt. "Are you sure you wish to continue?" she asked her mind perfectly clear as she focused on her opponent.

Kelly hadn't seen this side of Alex and it freaked her out, she had seen the protector and the killer but this, this was different this was a warrior craving the fight to come.

He didn't reply in words instead he ran at her as their swords clashed lightening flashed through the sky and the ground shock and cracked. Their movements were fast and swift the ringing of steel was only matched in volume with thunder booming through the air. The wind had picked up and the temperature picked up to stifling hot. Still none of this effected the two that were fighting they were solely focused on each ignoring the planets groaning and cracking as it slowly died. Gordon was loving this, he was happy that John had returned to the bridge and was also in awe, Isaac was still baffled at how they were surviving the toxic air. Kelly was hoping Alex would be fine Ed, Bortus and Alara were in shocked silence still not believing it. When the beeping and flashing of lights on the panal in front of Alara snapped her out of it.

"Sir we need to leave, the planet is about to explode."

"We still can't leave her." Ed replied firmly. "Can we not go and get her?"

"If we went down there we will get stuck in the gravity and won't be able to get out in time." John replied

"Alex Shaw get back up here at once." Kelly instructed not knowing if her communicator still worked or not. They still fought now Alex's sword had its own flame when the sword clashed sparks flew and fires started around them. Michael jumped back out of the way of one of Alex's onslaughts he then jumped up in the air and landed back down but punching the ground. Alex looked at the ground around her.

"Shit." She said as it gave way and sent her flying back. Landing a safe distance away she finally looked around her, knowing this planet only had minutes left she looked back up to the sky and swore she could still see the Orville. They were still here waiting for her she cursed them under her breath but was distracted by Michael as he once again started his attack forcing her on defence. She felt the planet give a final groan and her eyes widened with all her strength she gave one mighty swing of her sword and sent Michael deep down into the ground covered in rubble she jumped into the air heading for the Orville.

Back on the bridge they just lost contact with the prob they sent down as the Planet started to cave in, Ed shouted at Gordon after losing sight of Alex to get them out of there, sad that he failed her but had the others to think of. The Orville groaned and shook as an energy wave rippled off the planet and they had to hold on tight as the tremors in the ship became violent. He feared they were too late. When they finally started moving.

"Good job, we are in hyperspace?" He asked Gordon who at this point was slowly freaking out.

"No I didn't have time to send us there."

"But I no longer see the planet and we aren't feeling its effect." He stated confused

"We are in a worm hole." Bortus confirmed

"How the hell?"

"Sir there appears to be something on our bow." Isaac informed them.

"What?" He asked when the window outside became clear and they were once again in space. "Where are we?"

"We are in our Solar System." John stated

"What how?" Ed asked

"We have a breach in the shuttle bay." Isaac informed them making Ed, Kelly and Alara head for the shuttle bay. When they got there they were all surprised to see Alex lying on the floor her sword still in her hand and she looked to be in a very rough shape. Kelly was the first to move she was down by her side checking her over very aware of the sword next to her and still in her hand. She heard bones cracking before Alex groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ow…let's never do that again."


	12. Chapter 12

Orville c12

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Give me a minute." She replied flexing her fingers more bones were heard cracking.

"Why are you bones cracking?"

"They are fixing themselves… Broken… not meant to take something this size with me."

"You took the ship through that worm hole?"

"You didn't leave when I told you to, had to save you." She said finally letting her sword go. "Oh man I lost the scabbard." Alex said looking at it.

"What just happened? Who are you? What are you? How could you survive on a toxic planet?"

"It was a trap, I am Alex Shaw, I am me and it wasn't toxic to me." Alex replied answering his questions.

"You are not human." Alara stated

"Nope."

"You lied in your file."

"I wanted to be treated normally just this once. I like the human race so why not? Seeming any test will say I am human it seemed to fit to say I am human."

"But you are not, what are you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We don't really have an official name and according to many species we have many different names."

"What do we call you?"

"Alex as that is my name." she replied and saw how Alara was standing protectively next to Ed then looked down at the sword.

"No one touches the sword." Kelly stated

"You knew?" Ed asked hurt looking at Kelly she had lied to him again.

"I did, I wanted to tell you but I promised her I wouldn't"

"Since when did she have power over you, you are her superior."

"Since she saved us from the Asamarians."

"What?"

"Kelly, not here." Alex said standing up and as she did they saw the cuts on her were healing and more bones clicked back into place. She pushed her shoulder back into its socket making Ed squirm over the noise. "We should debrief in your Office Captain." Alex replied looking around before bending down to pick up her sword only to stumble. Kelly grabbed her to steady her concern creased her expressions as she examined her, this is what Alex was doing and she looked down to her abdomen. "Damn." She said removing her hand to show blood.

"Oh my god are you hurt?" Ed asked concern for him crew member becoming clear he moved forward. Alex reached into her wound making Ed and Kelly tell her off as that is not what you were supposed to do. "Alara call Claire down here." He instructed as Alex pulled out a small piece of rock. She crushed it in her hand before checking it over and noticed the burn around it.

"Damn." She said again as she sank to her knees, knowing that it was from his weapon so would not heal on its own. She applied some pressure to it hissing under the pain. "Kelly I need you to tell me if it is the whole way through."

"What?" she asked then understood what it was she was wanting her to do she was holding her so pulled her forward to examine her back. "I can't tell your top is covered in blood."

"Pull it up, you need to see my back." Alex instructed and as she did she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips on her back were so many scars. And an open wound with singed skin around it.

"There is a wound and a cut, but on the wound there is black markings."

"From his sword. His flame…"

"What can I do?"

"Is it spreading?"

"What?" Kelly asked her pitch going slightly higher as she looked over the black mark closely. "It doesn't seem to be…"

"Good, then I won't die, not yet at least. I need to seal it shut."

"Claire is on her way."

"You won't be able to fix this. It was done by his sword none of your medicine will work." Alex stated

"Then what?"

"You need to get me to open space."

"What?" Ed asked

"If I heal here, it won't be pretty. Get me to open space, away from this solar system."

"We are heading back for debriefing on Earth."

"I know. It is why I brought you here. Please take me to open space I don't have the energy to form another travel point."

"Worm hole. You made that one we came through?"

"Yes." Alex replied as she leaned into Kelly she was getting sleepy and that concerned her.

"Ed."

"I want a full explanation."

"Very well, after." Alex replied before he ran back to the bridge instructing Gordon on where to go. It didn't take them that long before they were back in open space around no planet or solar system. Ed reappeared this time with Bortus seeming that Alara refused to leave Kelly alone with her.

"We are here."

"If I tell you to leave you won't will you?"

"Got that right." He replied

"Then you need to put up the solarblinds. And have your shields up. And don't look at me." Alex stated

"Why?"

"Just do it." She stated to which Ed looked at Bortus giving him a nod so he went over to a panel on the wall where he did as instructed before the solarblind came down over the shuttle bay Alex jumped out of the door after several shouts. That followed by confusion.

"How is she alive? No one can breathe out there and how is she not freezing?" Ed asked looking at Kelly hoping for answers but she was also confused. Alex floated away from the ship letting a little slip and golden light shone out. A good distance away from the ship she relaxed letting her power flow, golden light poured out of her in every direction. She saw that it shook the Orville but it seemed that the shields were holding. She could feel herself healing but was still so very tired so she closed her eyes not seeing the full extent of her power the next time she opened her eyes she felt refreshed. She moved back to the Orville but froze again, did she leave them now she could just disappear. But she owed Captain Mercer an explanation and this way she won't be hunted by the Union. After the explanation she will leave. Re-entering the Orville she wasn't surprised to find Ed, Kelly and Alara waiting for her.

"What is that?" Kelly asked looking out the door.

"A star. A small one at that." Alex replied

"That wasn't there before."

"My energy created that. I am all better now."

"You made a star?" Alara asked

"A small one."

"Still a star is a star. And you made it."

"You seemed surprised by this."

"And you seem as though it is perfectly normal to create stars."

"To me it is, well not exactly normal only when we need to recharge and that only happens if you get severely hurt at least no planet was made."

"You make planets too?" Ed asked

"When we die a planet is born, that or a black hole that only happened once as far as I know because the one that died was doing horrible things."

"I'm sorry did you just say black hole?" Alara asked.

"Yes."

"When you die a black hole will appear?"

"I hope not, I hope a planet will be born."

"You have so much explaining to do." Ed stated

"Then we should go to your office." Alex replied, even though Kelly had cleared this room she still felt more comfortable in the Captain's office.

So Alex spent the next hour explaining everything to Ed, Kelly and Alara seeming she still refused to leave Alex with Ed and Kelly.

"So does that mean you will leave us?"

"It is best, this way you won't have to lie to your superiors."

"That sword if someone touches it will they really die?"

"I have no case for it now, if anyone touches it they will die, no one can handle it except that who it is made for."

"Kelly touched it."

"It was only for a second and it was in its case she didn't get the full force of it if she had she'd be dead."

"You touch it, you fight with it."

"It was made with me, it is a part of me and I am part of it. We are an extension of each other."

"It is an object." Ed stated

"That is where you are wrong Captain it is much more than that, it is life, it is death."

"Your species why have we never heard of it?"

"Some in the union would have like I said we have many names. Humans long ago knew a name for us."

"Flaming sword let me guess the one that visited was named Michael?" Ed stated with slight sarcasm

"Angels?" Kelly asked she was more serious, when Alex did not reply Ed became serious.

"Angels?" he repeated.

"Like I said many names."

"Do you have wings?" Ed asked

"We are getting off topic, we are arriving at our destination. They will want you on the bridge." Alex stated not answering his question.

"You will be coming with us, I still have many questions and I don't want you disappearing on us just yet." Ed stated and she noticed how Alara was standing behind her.

"Very Well." Alex replied her sword was still in her hand as she made her way to the bridge where the others all looked at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Orville c13

"Sir we are docking now." Gordon stated

"My new report has been sent through." Isaac stated

"Not about me?" Alex asked Isaac

"Everything that has happened since leaving the Asamarians was in the report including your fight on Lucon 3." Isaac replied

"I need to leave." Alex said looking at Ed and Kelly.

"You have nothing to fear from us we will say you had our authority." Ed replied

"No, I need to leave." Alex stated heading for the door but Alara was there blocking with two other security personal.

"You don't want to get in my way."

"You have to great lengths to protect us I doubt you will fight us." Alara stated

"Sir we are being boarded."

"What we only just docked. By who?"

"Admiral Jenkins and some officers." Isaac replied.

"They move fast." Alex muttered

"Alex we will speak for you."

"Thanks Kelly but on this I don't think you will be able to help me."

"Why?"

"I knew someone that worked here they discovered what he was and well it didn't end well for him."

"We didn't kill him? If he worked with us…"

"All species are the same power hungry. Why do you think I did not wish to advance in the ranking here?" she stated tightening her grip on her sword as the doors opened and Admiral entered with several security officers.

"Captain Mercer welcome back, we will be taking Midshipman Shaw into custody."

"On what charge?" Kelly asked she was full on Commander Mode and Ed had to admire her for a split second. But she was ignored the security personal moved forward towards Alex but she stepped back away from them. The Admiral was eying her weapon closely.

"Drop the weapon."

"Only I can touch it, so for the moment I like to keep it on me." Alex replied looking around the room but her body not moving even when one of them got behind her and knocking her on the back of her head she moved her head forward but was not hurt she turned to face him, she could feel her anger beginning to rise. Too late she realised it was a diversion before she felt a stinging sensation and she was falling to the ground unconscious. Her sword clattering to the ground, though smartly no one tried to pick it up instead they dragged her away. Kelly looked at Ed before both of them followed her out. They were surprised that they were refused permission to talk with Admiral Jenkin and were not allowed to see Alex. Kelly turned to Ed before grabbing out her communicator getting in contact with Admiral Hallsey. With a lot of string pulling they were granted access during the meeting with the admiral and Alex who stood in the middle of the room and Kelly felt terrible to see her in cuffs. The Admirals were all talking Jenkins had informed them of the other member of her species that worked for them years ago when the Union wasn't this big. He told them that she held great power and that the fleet could use her under strict supervision as the Krill have been making more noise then what most were comfortable with they were worried that a war would break out soon. To this point Alex had remained silent she was not interested in what they were saying she was only looking forward until she turned her head to look at Kelly.

"No."

"What?" Jenkins turned on her.

"I said no. I will not be a weapon to be used."

"You work for us."

"Actually my contract has expired and I have not signed up for a new one. It expired a week ago. I owe you nothing."

"You will do as I say." Jenkins stated

"You are not tyrants, that is not your job, you are not military this fleet was not made to go out and cause wars. You are an exploratory group to go where no one has gone before."

"We do not go out searching for trouble but when trouble comes to you, we will defend ourselves."

"Then you will defend yourselves I will not be part of it."

"You defended your crew members."

"I did."

"Are you saying you will not want to protect the now?"

"You are mistaken if you think I care about them. I do not…I was obliged to keep them safe as part of their crew as I no longer am part of their crew my duty to them is over. I have no friends I am a loner and it is best that way. You have no sway over me so I suggest you release me. My contract is up you have no right to detain me."

"You lied on your form."

"Did I?"

"You said you were human."

"Any test you run on me says I am human so therefore it could not be a lie."

"You will leave your crewmates defenceless?"

"They are not defenceless, Lieutenant Kitan is a capable officer to protect the crew and Captain Mercer is a great Captain and has a very good staff of Officers protecting them. They are in capable hands."

"If you wanted to leave you could have left any time you wanted to, you could leave now and yet here you stand allowing us to cuff you." Admiral Hallsey stated he had been briefed by Kelly and Ed how they want to work with her still and respect her enough to fight for her. To this Alex looked up at him and smiled but it wasn't a happy smile it was a dark smile that made him pause. He looked around at the others who also seemed surprised by her reaction.

"I wanted to see what you would do. I have to say I am disappointed." She broke out of the cuffs and raised her hand in the air before dropping it back by her side. "I joined this Fleet knowing the risks because I wanted to be a part of something, I have travelled for a very long time and one thing Captain Mercer and the crew of the Orville have shown me was loyalty to each other and to the uniform they wear. They are proud of it, I was too until now. You high ranking officers have forgotten your main goal if you support Admiral Jenkins and his proposal I will be leaving now." She said as a crash was heard and one second she was standing there the next she had her sword in her hand.

"Captain…Commander you two have something special don't forget that. Life is short…enjoy it." Alex said looking at them before turning back to the Admirals. I know there is some of you that are honourable and still value the Union code to you I thank. I would say it was a pleasure but that would be a lie." Alex said turning on her heel and walking out of the room the security personal couldn't stop her. The Admirals looked around confused as they began talking, Jenkins was the most vocal saying they needed to go and get her but he was out voted they gave their answer to Ed and Kelly who both ran out after Alex hoping she was still there. Kelly headed for the Orville hoping she had gone there to retrieve her things. That was exactly what she was doing as she and Ed watched her pack.

"You don't have to go."

"I do, right now they won't fight me on it, but the longer I stay they will want to use me."

"They won't." Ed stated

"You can't know that."

"What if we got it in writing?" Ed stated

"What?"

"When you left Ed spoke up on your behalf, he was quiet impressive. The Admirals have agreed to let you stay on the Orville under Ed and myself. He got them to write it down and had them sign it, they can't force you to do anything you don't want to." Kelly replied

"Jenkins agreed to this?"

"Hallsey and Tucker took charge and most of them did not want to agree to his proposal, what you told them it shocked them."

"It was the truth."

"Which meant more than you know. You said that you made no friends on board…but what about us?"

"2 weeks."

"What?"

"Out of this posting you have known me for 2 weeks, only after I saved us from slavery. I just figured you were repaying me for saving you."

"I must admit I was grateful that you stepped up, but that is not why I befriended you. you risked everything to save us that is true, I saw the way the crew was treating you afterwards and I will also admit that I was nervous around you myself but then I got to know you for you and I liked that person. I don't care what species you are or how powerful you are, I know you are kind and considerate and a protector. You helped me through a rather difficult thing one I hope never to feel again. During that time I feel as though I understand you more. I understand why you don't want to make friends for what will inevitable happen but have you heard the saying about worrying about the future means you miss out on the present. I want to be your friend because you are everything I look for in a friend. Stay please?" Kelly asked

"Wow I was only going to beg her to stay." Ed stated looking at Kelly making Alex smile a proper smile that reached her eyes.

"I will report to you Captain Mercer and Commander Greyson. If I am to deal with an Admiral it will only be Hallsey."

"I thought you didn't like him." Kelly asked

"But you do, I saw him look at you several times during the meeting. It is best that only the Officers know about me, as most of them already do. The rest…not yet."

"I have to ask…you can say no and that will be that…will you help Alara if she needs it?" Ed asked

"Alara is a capable Chief of Security if an occasion rises and she asks for my help I will offer my assistance. Just not in the med bay."

"You're not a doctor. Why would I ask you to help out…no way are you saying you are a doctor?" Ed asked seeing her reaction.

"I did say I am very old, I know many things. I like working with engines."

"Fine sweet I will write up a new contract for you to sign…hey Kelly?"

"You want me to write up a contract for her to sign."

"Yes thank you." Ed smiled to this Alex smirked it would definitely be interesting working with these two now that they know about her as she watched them leave her room and head back to their own office's. She was still smiling when they were gone looking down at her sword on her bed she couldn't help but feel that this was the right thing to do, especially since the warning she had from the Asmarian Goddess trouble was coming and she will do anything in her power to protect this crew.

 **AN: so that is this story done, tell me if you want the sequel or not. I like to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thanks for reading, until next time Rubyrach.  
**


End file.
